


Homesick

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Fjorester Week, Fjorester Week 2019, Fluff, lots of hugs and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: Jester's feeling homesick. Fjord comforts her. Pure fluff. Fjorester Week Day 2 - Touch





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fjorester Week, 2019! Enjoy absolute fluff.  
> Fjorester Week Day 2 - Touch

Jester was very good at hiding her emotions. So good, that even she could deceive herself sometimes. This time though, she knew she needed to talk about it. She craved some comfort, someone who would understand. The only person who could really, _really_ understand, was Fjord. 

That evening, Beau had picked the tavern they would stay at, food was eating, and laughs and drinks were shared, but Jester’s smile felt fake. Her laugh felt fake, the milk didn’t taste good, and the pastries didn’t have enough cinnamon. She needed to talk to Fjord, she was suffocating under emotions – and close to breaking.

Finally, she got a chance before they all went to bed, to pull Fjord aside. “Hey, Fjord? …Can I talk to you about something?” Fjord looked up, surprised, but with a sense of openness. “Of course, Jester. What’s up?” Jester felt all the nerves pool up in her stomach, so many butterflies moving around, and not in a good way. She shuffled her feet, and began to look down at the ground, unable to make eye contact. Fjord, noticing her body language, cleared his throat and spoke up. “Do you… do you wanna go in your room to talk maybe?” Jester quickly nodded.

Stepping into Jester’s room at the tavern, both Fjord and Jester took a deep breath. For Fjord, mind racing as he wondered what Jester could say. Meanwhile, for Jester, she is mustering up the courage and the words. Eventually, Jester just blurted it out.

“Fjord, I’m homesick.”

Fjord instantly felt his heart sink. Jester had been holding it together, and he could see her face slowly starting to crumple. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her and felt Jester quickly grab onto him.

“Oh Jester, it’s ok. How long have you been feeling this way? Is this recent, or have you been feeling this way for awhile?”

“Well, I guess it’s been building up? You know, the further we travel the more I notice things that don’t feel like home?” Jester paused to sniffle. “I don’t know. I just feel homesick. I thought you might know because you’re far away from home too.”

Fjord slowly began leading them to Jester’s bed to sit down as she talked, rubbing her back and listening intently.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I always miss the ocean, the smell of the salt, the brightness of the sky, and the wind and ocean spray against my face. But I, uh, don’t really have a home? The ocean is my home. But it guess ya might call that homesick.”

Fjord paused for a moment. “Really, you guys are my home. I don’t have a place really to return to, so I’ll just go wherever the group goes. But I do miss the Coast.”

Jester nodded, and gave a soft smile. “I guess so. And you’re, well… you’re like a part of home to me. You just, remind me of home, and I feel safe with you, you know?”

Fjord felt at a complete loss of words at this, which in his mind was the highest compliment. He didn’t really have a home, and she just so easily said that she saw him as part of home? Not even sure how to put that into words without bumbling his way through (he couldn’t believe he even made it this far), he decided to just pull Jester in closer to him, and give a soft squeeze.

After a bit of time passed, Jester quickly turned to him. “Don’t tell the others, ok?”

“I promise, I won’t.” 

Over the next hour, Jester and Fjord went back and forth, talking about their favourite places in the Coast, the funniest things they saw, their favourite memories, the best food, the best sea shanties, the sunsets, everything. Anything and everything relating to the Menagerie Coast. Eventually, they found themselves lying side by side, and Jester began to nod off. 

Just as Fjord was about to sneak out, Jester reached for his hand. 

“Please stay.”

Looking down at their hands touching, her fingers slowly interlocking with his, there was no way he could say no. Despite his nervousness, every part of him wanted to stay, and continue this connection.

“Sure.”

Climbing back onto the bed, Fjord began to lie on top of the covers, until Jester gave him a look. Blushing, he climbed under the blanket beside her. Jester, looking into his eyes for confirmation to see if it was ok, cuddled into Fjord and the two let out happy, sleepy, satisfied sighs.

In the darkness, Fjord whispered, “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks Fjord.”

“Anytime, Jester.”

Lulled by the deep vibrations in Fjord’s chest, as he continued to hum his favourite sea shanties, she knew she was going to have the most wonderful dreams. And she prayed to the Traveller that all of her dreams would be at home, and that in her dreams would be her favourite half-orc, her little part of home.


End file.
